Once Upon a Lovely Voice
by Neko and Niky
Summary: Nanami Haruka, a music composer was just walking outside of an orphanage building when she suddenly hears a lovely voice that sings a song. She stops her walk to hear the song. When the song is over she have an urge to find out who's voice it belongs to. Who was the owner of the voice? What was Haruka's impression about her/his voice?


**Hi people! This is my first story...Hope you enjoy it! I am a newbie at writing stories with a little song in it...**

**I am sorry if its rubbish and something might go out of place cuz I edit somethings...  
**

**Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama doesn't belong to me! The song does!**

**~Nyaaaaa...~ Enjoy! :3  
**

* * *

** Once Upon a Lovely Voice**

Nanami Haruka, a music composer was just walking outside of an orphanage building when she suddenly hears a lovely voice that sings a song. She stops her walk to hear the song.

Once upon a time…

There was a lovely voice

Which was owned by an ugly master…

The master herself had a bad appearance

That nobody wants to be with her...

She always cries while she sings this song

To relieve her sadness…

She always wants to make believe…

That she had this lovely beautiful voice

But it was all just a dream…

_Such a sad song but it have a wonderful melody especially the voice itself_ Haruka thought _I want to know who's voice this belongs to! I think the voice was coming from the back of the building!_

She runs to the back of the orphanage building, there she found a girl standing.

The girl turns to her with a smile "Haruka Nee-chan!" she exclaims and runs to her.

Haruka smiles to her and she receives a hug from the girl "Did you sing that song?" Haruka asks.

The girl's face turns pink "Y-yes…" she squeaks "b-but don't tell anyone! Not even Otoya Nii-chan!" she adds looking redder than ever.

"Why?" Haruka asks with a perplex face.

The girl turns around "I am ugly with this hair color, eyes, skin, I wear glasses and braces" the girl explains "No one would believe me that I sang a song with a beautiful voice" she sounds hurt.

Haruka smiles "Why… I think you want them to know that you have such a lovely voice".

The girl giggles and turns around "But you know they won't believe me" she sob, her face is covered in tears.

Haruka gives her a hug knowing that she made the girl cry by her question "I am sorry if I made you sad" she murmurs.

"Its okay" the girl said "I think you're the one who's amazing!" she twirls herself and sits on a bench.

Haruka sits on the bench beside her.

Haruka gives her a shy face "Th-thank you" she said shyly, her face turning a little pink.

The girl smiles "Haruka Nee-chan do you enjoy composing songs?" she asks.

Haruka smiles and nods "Yep!".

"If I had courage like you and have the ability to let my voice reveal itself it would be amazing!" the girl murmurs, looking to the ground with a sad face.

Haruka feels sorry for her "Don't you think you should reveal your voice to them?" she asks "I-I didn't have this enough courage if it wasn't for Tomo-chan,my grandmother, STARISH, Ringo-san, Ryuya-san, Saotome-san, my supporters and you! I think revealing your beautiful voice will make them happy and.. and excited… I think you should just reveal your voice! I love it, ever since I heard it!".

The girl smiles and stands up "Your amazing!" she said as she spreads her hands and hugs Haruka again. "I know I can't reveal my voice to anyone… not even Otoya Nii-chan who cared about me so much and teaches me and the other kids music" she said and sits down next to her again.

"B-but… I love it! I don't just love the voice! I love you too! You're like a dear sister to me who have such great… great voice" Haruka said her voice feels soft to the girl's ear "I don't care if your ugly! Your just...just too… magnificent to be called ugly… you are l-like a little sister to me and inspires me!".

The girl stands up "Should I sing you my song?" she asks turning around to Haruka. The sun shines the light of June, showing the tear-stained face of hers as the calm breezy wind blows her hair and her plain white dress.

Haruka nods "I am happy to hear!".

The girl clasp her hands together near her chest, closing her eyes and opens her mouth

"Once upon a time…

There was a lovely voice

Which was owned by an ugly owner…

The master herself has a bad appearance

That nobody wants to be with her…

She always cries while she sings this song

To relieve her sadness…

She always wants to make believe…

That she had this lovely beautiful voice

But it was all just a dream…

Then suddenly…

A princess came

She loved her voice, the princess believes…

That she's wrong

'Revealing a treasure wasn't a dream' the princess said

The owner of the voice feels pleased

That she had someone who believes she could sing…

And sang this song to the princess as a gift

It wasn't just a dream…" the girl sings and opens her eyes with happiness.

Haruka claps her hands "Wonderful!" she cheers.

The girl giggles and bows "Haruka Nee-chan I think your going to be a wonderful composer with lots of beautiful songs that makes the songs memorable enough and that it'll shine forever! Lets meet again" she said and twirls around making her plain white dress look like the rough waves.

"NANAMI!" a voice called and Haruka turns around, its Ittoki Otoya!

Haruka stands up "Yes Ittoki-kun?" she asks.

Ittoki sighs "I thought you were lost again!" he said "What have you been doing?" he asks.

"There was a girl-" Haruka begins but she suddenly forgets everything that happened "Wh-what was I doing?" she asks.

Ittoki look at her, confused. No one was here when he arrived.

"Otoya Nii-chan! Lets go paint the boxes for the bazaar!" a little boy said running towards Ittoki with some other little kids.

"Yes yes!" Ittoki answers the little kids "Nanami want to join?" he asks turning to Haruka.

Haruka nods but before she leaves, she look around, wondering what happened. _It feels like something is missing!_ She thought.

An idea suddenly pops into her head "Owh yea!" she said "I just got a great idea what to paint on boxes!" she exclaims and runs inside.

The girl watches Haruka, Ittoki and the kids work with paints to paint boxes and they look like they're having fun. She's watching them from the sky.

The girl smiles "Let's meet again Haruka Nii-chan" she whispers and disappears in the air like dust.

* * *

**Was it good? Owh yea... there's a little Ittoki Otoya scene, sorry about that!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it wasn't as good as you expected!**

**Please review! I would to know what you think about it!**


End file.
